discontinuing for a new fic uwu
by Alphah
Summary: bah bah dm me on Twitter @Alphah UwU cause i wanna talk with people ig


**A little note before the fic goes on, I wanted to say thank you to "They did surgery on a grape" It made me really happy to know someone likes what i'm making! This one will be a bit longer (only by a bit cause im lazy lol) too, so I hope you and everyone else enjoy. Now let's get on with some gay goodness**

!

 **Also if you wanna add me on discord pm me here or on twitter!**

_

Chapter One

Eight looked at her phone and smiled at her lock screen wallpaper. It was a selfie of herself and Three, large smiles upon their faces. If she were to deny the existence of feelings for Three, she would be lying. She without a doubt harbored feelings for the shorter girl, she couldn't help after all they had been through together.

She put her phone into the small pockets that were accompanied with her sweatpants, she would probably relax till Three woke up. She walked out of her room and down the hallway, she wondered what Three was dreaming about, was it a good dream or a bad one? She passed by Three's open door and her curiosity piqued. She stopped dead and her tracks and turned around to peek into Three's room. Three was lying peacefully in her bed, her long green hair lying against her body, outlining her muscular yet curvy form. Eight watched in curiosity, the agent was an entirely different person when they slept. Their usually serious and threatening face was much more relaxed in nature. Eight slowly walked into Three's room, there was something so fascinating about Three when they slept. Eight continued to walk closer and stopped once she got to her bedside. She looked at Three's face and noticed a small scar on the left side of her face. Eight pouted at the sight, the short amount of time Three had been mind controlled was definitely taxing on the girl and evidently a leading cause. cause to the scar.

Eight watched the agent sleep in curiosity, she totally wasn't watching her because of her attraction to the smaller agent. If Eight was going to be honest with herself, she loved almost everything about Three. She couldn't blame herself either, Three had done so much for her and she still does so much on top of things she had already done. After escaping the metro she had agreed to take Eight in, that's something that Eight felt she could never repay. Three had also bought new clothes for Eight so she wouldn't have to wear the dreadful and revealing clothes that she had adorn while in the metro. Although it did outline her breast quite well, she felt like she was showing a bit too much skin in the outfit. The thing that blew Eight's mind the most is that Three was letting her stay at their apartment rent free, provide her with food, and entertainment. Those were all necessities, minus the entertainment, but there was one thing she still needed. That thing was Three. She needed Three to be hers, she needed Three to be so much more than a helpful friend. She needed Three as a lover, and she wanted her-no she needed her so bad.

To say the least, Eight had been harboring her feelings toward the agent for quite some time, the last six or seven months to be precise. But that doesn't matter, she would never build up the guts to actually tell Three, that's stupid, telling people how you feel is stupid. Eight sighed and stared at the ceiling, she really needed a hobby or something, she shouldn't thrive off of her intense emotions forever. Although she shouldn't, she sure as hell wanted to. She wanted to be able to hold onto Three and never let go, She wanted to be able to cling to what she had now.

She scooted closer to Three and wrapped her arms around them, Three was quite warm to the touch and that warmth was the comfort she needed. Eight smiled and rested her head on top of Three's. Eight couldn't help but relax into the position she was in, enjoying the contact being maintained. Three was eventually going to wake up and she dreaded that moment. She mentally shrugged, she would handle that later. She would handle a lot of things when that moment came along. But she doesn't care about that, she doesn't care about the inevitable confrontation she would have with Three. The only thing she cared about was Three, she was one of the only things she needed after all.


End file.
